vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knov
Summary Knov (ノヴ, Novu) is a Hunter who participated in the Chimera Ant Extermination Mission alongside Morel Mackernasey, however he was forced to drop out after a traumatic experience with Shaiapouf's En caused him to suffer a mental breakdown. He would later return, however, to save Morel and Shoot McMahon. Knov is the master of Palm Siberia and the target of her affections. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly 8-A Name: Knov Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulator (Conjurer; Knov is a veteran Nen user whose skill is regarded highly within the Hunter's Association. He is on par with Morel and should be superior to Knuckle and Shoot), Transmutation (Knov can transmute the shape of his aura into portals), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Casually defeated Neferpitou's armed puppets with combat alone), Acrobatics (Knov can run across rooftops and jump from one another with ease), Stealth Mastery (Knov is an expert infiltrator as well. He managed to sneak into the Royal Palace, placed several portals and killed a soldier completely undetected, even by the Royal Guard themselves), Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation and BFR (Knov is able to create portals to an artificial Nen dimension, capable of storing objects and people, teleporting people to specific portals set by Knov, and transport and trap unsuspecting enemies in the dimension), possibly Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Sealing (Kurapika stated that it was a forte of Conjurers to create or detach a space and impose laws; this is the case for the Hide and Seek dimension in which only Knov can enter and exit at will with his master key. It is possible for Knov to close all the entrances to seal another within the dimension sealing others within), possibly Void Manipulation and Durability Negation with Scream (By opening a portal and wrapping it around an opponent, Knov can close the portal, sending whatever is between them into another dimension) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level (Comparable to his partner Morel Mackernasey and may possibly be superior to Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. Scream can possibly negate durability) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Morel, who, alongside Knuckle, was able to fight and somewhat keep up with Cheetu, the fastest Squadron Leader. Activated Scream in an instant despite being taken by surprise. While infiltrating the palace, Knov gave proof of considerable speed, executing a series of high-speed dashes to minimize his visibility in broader spaces. When Taragetter surprised him, he noticed the Chimera Ant and killed him before he could react in any way, subsequently grabbing hold of his headless body and running several meters before it began to bleed) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Likely stronger than Gon and Killua physically) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, Possibly Multi-City Block Class (Comparable, and possibly superior to Knuckle, who was capable of one-shotting Gon, as well as Shoot, who overwhelmed Killua in a fight) Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Morel, as well as Shoot, who survived a fight with Menthuthuyoupi and Knuckle, who tanked a Jajanken Rock from Gon) Stamina: Immensely High (Knov was capable of fighting Chimera Ants for days on end alongside Morel without showing any visible signs of exhaustion. His stamina should be superior to Gon and Killua, who are able to run doezns of kilometers without breaking a sweat, and as a pro Hunter, must have passed the notoriously brutal and rigorous Hunter Exam) Range: Standard Melee Range, several kilometres with teleportation, higher with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted (Knov is a veteran and a highly skilled Nen user of Morel's calibre. Knov is quite perceptive, as he was able to sense Morel's disgust with Marcos and guess Netero's motive for choosing Morel and him. His acuity extends to the battlefield as well, examples of which he gave when he correctly guessed how Flutter monitored him and how the Chimera Ants would respond to the Extermination Team's attacks) Weaknesses: To teleport to a location, Knov must first place exit portals on the desired location. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Knov is a fairly powerful and practical Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques. His ability is quite rare because it has a large capacity with his Nen dimension and a teleportation ability tied into it. The Zodiacs found it hard to find a replacement for him within the Hunter's Association. *'Hide and Seek (４次元マンションハイドアンドシーク Fourth-Dimensional Mansion):' Knov is a Conjurer with a teleportation ability called Hide and Seek. By touching a flat surface, like a wall or the ground, and drawing symbols in a circle, Knov can set and open a portal leading to an artificial Nen dimension—a four-level mansion containing twenty-one rooms of various sizes. Each portal is linked to a specific room, with the maximum number of entrances being dependent on the size of the room (the largest can have up to 32). Each room is completely separate from the others. Normally each entrance can only lead back to the portal Knov created for it; however, Knov can use a master key to connect any room exit to any previously set portal. Although the specifics are unclear, it appears that Knov can make his portals undetectable in some circumstances, as Flutter, a Nen user, was not able to locate them before or after use, and Knov could plant three inside the Royal Palace of East Gorteau without them ever being detected by the Royal Guards or Welfin, who traced back the Hunter's steps. Aside from infiltration, thanks to their imperceptibility the portals can serve as trapdoors of sorts, transporting and trapping unsuspecting enemies into one of Knov's rooms. *'Scream (窓を開く者スクリーム Window to the Void):' Knov has also been seen using his teleportation ability offensively. Scream allows him to open a portal between his hands and wrap it around his opponent. At the command "Close", the portal closes, causing anything that was inside of it to be sent to another dimension. With this ability, Knov can maim and kill opponents quickly and silently. It is not known if this technique has Limitations or if it can bypass things such as the target's physical durability and Nen protection. Gallery Morel_Netero_and_Knov_arrive.png|Knov arrives in NGL with Netero and Morel Knov_Hide_and_Seek_anime.png|Knov opening a portal 106_-_Knov_creates_an_exit.png|Knov places an exit portal Hunter_X_Hunter_-_104_-_Large_06.jpg|Hide and Seek Hunter_X_Hunter_-_104_-_Large_07.jpg|The Nen dimension Knov_Scream_2011.png|Scream Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Chi Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Adults Category:Longevity Users Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acrobats